mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Yakovlev vs. Gray Maynard
The fight was the lightweight debut of Alexander Yakovlev. The Fight The first round began. Feeling out process. Yakovlev got a nice single to half-guard defending a guillotine. Escaped. Using that size advantage. Maynard standing and did to the clinch, 4:00. Cheers. They break. Maynard got a single but Yakovlev stood immediately to the clinch. Maynard lands a few rights inside. Yakovlev stuffs a double. The size advantage is insane. 3:00. Ref broke them up. Maynard lands a right. And another right hook, wow. Yakovlev lands a hard body kick, Maynard brushes it aside. Maynard lands a right hook after feinting a single. 2:00. Maynard lands a right. Yakovlev lands an inside kick. Maynard stuffs a single. Maynard gets a nice foot sweep, Yakovlev stays up though. Crowd begs for a knee from him as he gets a headlock, clinch instead. They break. 1:00. Maynard lands a nice right to the body. 35 as Yakovlev lands a right uppercut. 15 as Maynard lands a body kick. Cut on right side of Maynard's nose. R1 ends, 10-9 Maynard. R2 began. USA chant. Maynard blocks a high kick. Maynard lands a flurry of rights and lefts to the body, at least one of each lands there. Maynard gets an excellent double. Yakovlev looking for a switch early. Maynard hugs the legs. 4:00. Yakovlev standing. Maynard has the back standing, working for another double now as well. Maynard knees the thigh. "Keep working that thigh! Little short knees!" Maynard complies and persists for that double. Yakovlev stuffs a trip. "Work that thigh!" They break. Maynard blocks a high kick. 3:00 as Maynard lands a leg kick. Yakovlev knees the body. Maynard lands a right hook. Yakovlev knees the head. Nice exchange. Yakovlev lands a counter right. 2:00. Yakovlev lands a counter left uppercut, Yakovlev defends a single, stuffs it. "Go back to that body with that right hand!" Yakovlev drops him with a counter left, pounces with a few, Maynard hugs the ankle, Yakovlev with lefts under, Maynard's up, works a double, Yakovlev sprawls well. Holding headlock. 1:00. Possible anaconda choke. Takes the back. Knees the body. A right under. Maynard's up. A right under, another, a left, a right. Yakovlev drags him down to half-guard, Maynard trying to tie him up. 15. Yakovlev passing. A left under, Maynard hugging a leg. Thinking double. R2 ends, 10-9 Yakovlev for sure, crowd cheers. In the replay it was a huge straight left that initially dropped Gray. R3 began. Yakovlev oozing confidence. Yakovlev lands a counter right hook. Maynard lands a right uppercut. He tries a telegraphed single, Yakovlev stuffs it. Yakovlev lands a elft uppercut. Maynard gets a double against the cage. Crowd cheers. Yakovlev standing, did to the clinch eating a knee. 4:00. They break. Sizing each other up. Yakovlev lands a counter left to the jaw and a right. Maynard tries a single, Yakovlev defends, has a headlock. Goes for a single hismelf, gets it, they break. Maynard tries a double, 3:00. Yakovlev defends. Maynard knees the leg. Yakovlev stuffs a trip. They break. "Go first!" Yakovlev lands a left, stuffs a double. He's slowed down, Yakovlev lands a right and a big left, stuffs a double to the clinch. 2:00. They break. Maynard lands a right. Flatfooted though. Slow. Boos. Exchange. Yakovlev gets a single with a trip added to the butterfly guard. 1:00. Passes to half-guard. Butterfly guard now. Maynard throwing rights from the bottom. 35. Half-guard again. Two rights from Yakovlev. Two right elbows, 10 seconds. Butterfly guard. Two rights. R3 ends, 10-9 Yakovlev. Fuck. 30-27 twice and UD for Yakovlev. Maynard looks so crestfallen, sucks.